Drago Timer
The is an arm-mounted device that is for Kamen Rider Wizard, created from all of Dragon's elemental magical energy that was spilt out from Haruto's body during a ritual to help Wizard become stronger. When Wizard rotates the clock, while also flipping the thumb as the timer clocks down, he can create 3 more duplicates of his Dragon Styles. The duplicates can vanish one of two ways: if Haruto wills them away or if the clones receive a grievous amount of injuries. When the clock runs out, it will announce . Wizard can also scan the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the WizarDriver to transform himself into All Dragon. However, this form can only be used for a limited time, due to it taking a toll on his magic reserves. Design The Drago Timer is composed of the following parts: * - The main dial on the Drago Timer consisting of a turntable with a needle that points to an Elemental Sign. It shows the current compatibility of elements (fire, water, hurricane and land) between Wizard and WizarDragon. * - The board within the Drago Dial that showcases the four elements; red for fire, blue for water, green for hurricane and yellow for land. * - The 'thumb' switch that activates the Drago Timer. * - A gate within the Drago Timer which transfers WizarDragon's power from the Underworld to the outside world. Using WizarDragon's power, the Authoring Rail gains the robustness necessary to release the rest of WizarDragon's power. * - The Drago Timer's wrist and armbands. It integrates with Wizard's power and reads the wavelengths of the sun's magical energy. Together with the power of WizarDragon, it prevents magical power from flowing backwards and causing Wizard's body to collapse. * - A transfer bridge between the Drago Timer's 'hand' and wristband part. It is a transfer bridge that sends Wizard's and WizarDragon's magical powers to the Prism Drago Light. * - A carved dragon on the wrist strap section made of Wizard's crystallised magical energy. It's composition is very close to the composition of the Magical Stones embedded in the Wizard Rings. It has the power to convert magical power into light, and then turn it into an existing matter with substance. In this manner, the Drago Timer is able to summon magical energy clones of Wizard. Additioanlly, by scanning it on the WizarDriver, the clones can unite into Wizard, giving him access to the All Dragon Style. Functions Like all of Wizard's gear, the Drago Timer is summoned by using the Connect Ring. Once acquired, he places the device on his right wrist, which causes a voice to say . Wizard then turns the Drago Dial to the color of whatever Dragon Style he's currently in, making the voice say . First Full Revolution Wizard hits the Thumbs Encounter, causing the voice to say and the Drago Dial to turn. As the dial passes each color, he hits the Thumbs Encounter to summon a clone of the Dragon Style with said color. Once it reaches Final Time, Wizard can hit the thumb to activate , equipping the Dragon Styles with their respective WizarDragon parts and allowing them to unleash their finishing attacks. *Flame Dragon w/ Drago Skull: *Water Dragon w/ Drago Tail: *Hurricane Dragon w/ Drago Wings: *Land Dragon w/ Drago Hell Claws: Second Full Revolution After all of the Dragon Styles are on the battlefield and a second Final Time is reached, Wizard can use the Prism Drago Light on the Drago Timer to scan the WizarDriver, activating All Dragon, which combines the duplicates with the Timer wearer and equips him with all of the WizarDragon parts that are normally exclusive to a certain Dragon Style. Sometimes, Wizard can achieve All Dragon without the other Dragon Styles on the battlefield by scanning the Prism Drago Light on the WizarDriver, after the second Final Time reached. Once the scanner detects the Timer, the voice announces . History Origin Realizing that the Phantom Beelzebub's time-space bending ability had him at a disadvantage, Haruto in Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon was defeated. Luckily, he was saved by the White Wizard who took him to a strange altar. Coming to, Haruto was told of a ritual to become stronger by drawing the full potential of his inner Phantom and he accepted to do it after being warned of the risks. Enduring the pain, Haruto gained a manifestation of his mana: The Drago Timer. Usage As Beelzebub beaten Kamen Rider Beast, Haruto arrived and transforms to battle Beelzebub before assuming Flame Dragon to summon the Drago Timer. Using the Drago Timer, Kamen Rider Wizard created three manifestations of his Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon forms. With his time-space ineffective, the Wizards finished Beelzebub off with their Dragon Four-Mation followed by a quadruplet Slash Strike. While Wajima and Shunpei admired the Drago Timer, Shunpei accidently broke its handle off. A comical accident at first, Wizard was unable to use it in his fight with Phoenix, who was becoming increasingly powerful each time he was destroyed and revived. The Drago Timer was repaired in time for Haruto's final battle with Phoenix. Haruto confronted the Phantom and assumed Flame Dragon to fight him. With the Drago Timer, Haruto also summoned the other Dragon Styles to assist him, but Phoenix proved too strong to them. In a last effort, Haruto made use of the Drago Timer's Prism Drago Light to transform himself into Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon and strike Phoenix with a Rider Kick strong enough to send him flying all the way to the sun where he would keep dying and rebirthing, trapping him there forever. After rescuing Shunpei and Kosuke's grandmother, Wizard and Beast fought against Weretiger and Gremlin, with the latter Phantom fleeing after Wizard weakened the former with the Drago Timer, then Kamen Rider Beast destroyed him with a Kick Strike to consume it. When Medusa targeted a Gate at a high school, Wizard confronted her, assuming Flame Dragon so his Drago Timer clones could hold off the Ghouls. Wizard battled Medusa as Kamen Rider Beast arrived and consumed the grunts. The four Wizards and Beast all proceeded to face off against Medusa. Despite outnumbering her 5 to 1, they were overpowered by the Chief Phantom, resulting in Haruto's Drago Timer clones disappearing. When Gremlin and Spriggan targeted Osamu Nakamoto, outnumbered by the Phantoms with Kosuke unable to transform as his Beast Driver and Wizard Rings were missing, Kamen Rider Wizard used the Drago Timer to overwhelm the Phantoms while getting Nakamoto to safety. When the Phantom Bogy split into six ghosts after being defeated to target multiple Gates, Wizard used the Drago Timer to destroy four more after destroying the first with Land Style as Beast Hyper dealt with the last one. Wizard used the Drago Timer against Bahamut, but the Phantom proved his strength when Haruto failed to take him down. Facing Medusa again, Wizard attempted to use the Drago Timer but was entangled by her snake hair before he could do so. Dealing with the Phantom Gigantes in Masafumi Saionji's Underworld, Wizard used the Drago Timer to assume All Dragon before proceeding to destroy the inner Phantom. While facing alternate versions of the three Chief Phantoms with Beast in an altered version of the world called Magic Land, Wizard used the Drago Timer to split himself into his four Dragon Styles. As Beast Hyper dealt with Medusa, the Wizards split up to fight Phoenix and Gremlin. Flame Dragon and Hurricane Dragon took on Phoenix while Water Dragon and Land Dragon took on Gremlin. The four Wizards ultimately manifested their Dragon parts to finish them off. Confronting the White Wizard after Nitoh sacrificed his power to thwart the second Sabbath, Wizard used the Drago Timer in an attempt to gain the upper hand. However, the White Wizard countered by using the Dupe Ring, a more advanced version of Haruto's Copy Ring, summoning three copies of himself to fight Haruto's Water, Hurricane, and Land Dragon clones. The four Wizards were soon beaten back and surrounded before the four White Wizards each used the Thunder Ring to finish them off, resulting in the three Wizard clones disappearing and Haruto being knocked out of his Flame Dragon transformation. During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, Wizard used the Drago Timer to summon his three Dragon Style clones, combining them into him to assume All Dragon, fighting alongside Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo and destroying several Hydragoons. Finding himself attacked by the Phantom Ogre, Wizard used the Drago Timer to face him. Unsuccessfully bombarding them with magical spheres, Ogre produced his own sword to face the four Wizards. Quickly beaten back in the skirmish, Ogre channeled the power of Gremlin (Philosopher's Stone ver.) to swiftly strike back, vanishing Wizard's three clones. This was followed by Wizard (Flame Dragon) himself being knocked out of his transformation by Ogre utilizing the power of another consumed Phantom. As part of a succession of his forms, Wizard used the Drago Timer to instantly assume All Dragon against the Next Genome Institute's Doral Bugster, striking the Bugster before advancing to Infinity Style. Behind the scenes Sounds *The DX Drago Timer toy has sound effects for a , , and finisher. **Interestingly, the error sound for the toy is , while the one used in the series is the same announcement as the WizarDriver. **When scanned on the WizarDriver while the Timer is counting down, it says for as long as it's on the Flame Dragon space, for the Water Dragon space, for the Hurricane Dragon space, and for the Land Dragon space. **Funnily enough, the DX toy can announce by hitting the tab before the dial reaches the Water Dragon space or after it leaves the Land Dragon space. In popular culture The Drago Timer appears on a table in the sixth episode "Power Trip" of , a magic-themed series like Wizard. Notes *This is the third upgrade device to be based around a stopwatch: the first two being Faiz's Axel Watch and Accel's Trial Memory. **The Drago Timer is the second mid-season device to limit it's own mid-season upgrade. The first being the Axel Watch. ***However, the Drago Timer is the first device based on an analog clock, while the others were based on a stopwatch or digital watch. Gallery Drago Timer - "Drago Time".png|Wizard equips the Drago Timer on his wrist Drago Timer - "Set Up".jpg|Wizard sets the Drago Timer's dial Drago Timer - "Start".jpg|Wizard activates the Drago Timer's countdown Drago Timer - "Final Time".jpg|Wizard summons 3 clones of his Dragon Styles Dragon FourMation.png|Dragon Four-Mation KR Wizard- Let our powers combine.jpg|The 4 Dragon Styles unite as one to become... KR Wizard All Dragon Style.jpg|All Dragon Putotyra_&_All_Dragon.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo & Wizard All Dragon vs. Hydragoons Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Bracelet device